Miss You
by ChickenKID
Summary: Terpisah dengannya selayaknya membuat kerinduan semakin meraja, bukan membiarkan seisi hati dinodai rasa curiga.Oh Sehun hanya sedang merindukan seseorang yang berarti baginya. Kadang karena merindukan orang terkasih terlalu dalam membuat dirinya bingung, apa dia sedang bermimpi ataukah sedang dalam dunia nyata? [HunHan] [HunHan For HunHan Shipper]


**HunHan Couple**

 **Tittle : Miss You**

 **Author : chickenKID**

 **Main cast : Hunhan**

 **Support cast : Find By Yoourself**

 **Genre : Romance (maybe), a little bit hurt (maybe),**

 **Lenght : SATU TEMBAKAN**

 **Disclaimer : Hunhan milik Tuhan dan ortunya masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita ini.**

 **Warning : YAOI.. OOC.. TYPO(s).. BOY X BOY = Love *ketawa nista xD***

 **Note : Sebenarnya ini hanya Short Fic, dan Sf ini pernah saya posting di FP Yaoi Fanfiction All About Korean Almost EXO, jadi jika ada yang merasa pernah membaca cerita seperti ini itu juga buatan saya. Jadi SF ini asli karya saya. ini cerita hasil dari perenungan saya dan imajinasi saya setelah HunHan berpisah dan LDR. Saya author yang masih amatir, jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Bagus tak bagus ceruta saya nikmati saja yaaa.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ !**

 **IF YOU READ, DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

 **YOSH HAPPY READING~ ^o^/**

* * *

 _Malam ini aneh ya, mungkin karena yang biasanya ada sudah tak ada malam ini._  
 _Aku ingin berucap terimakasih telah menjadi melodi di hambaran lirik laguku, telah menjadi suara di dinginnya ronggaku, telah melengkapiku dengan keberadaanmu._  
 _Maaf, maaf bilaku bising buatmu penat._  
 _Maaf bila aku penuh keburukan buatmu sesak._  
 _Maafkan aku, malamku, dan puisi kecilku ini._  
 _Karena kami hanya sama-sama merindukanmu._

* * *

chickenKID's Present

 **MISS YOU  
**

Malam ini baru saja selesai konser Exoluxion di Seoul. Para member EXO seperti biasa mengadakan pesta setelah selesai konser. Sehun, namja berkulit seputih susu, maknae dari EXO terlihat sama sekali tidak bergairah. Bahkan di ending konser ia terlihat lesu, senyum terlihat dipaksakan, ia sangat terlihat seperti kehilangan sesuatu, sesuatu yang hilang dan pergi dari sisinya. Di sisi lain para member bersorak sorai merangkul satu sama lain. Sedangkan sang maknae EXO selalu terlihat sendiri.

NYUT

Dada sebelah kirinya sakit, Sehun semakin merasa terpuruk.

"Luhannie Hyung" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kita akan makan dimana? Aku ingin pesan bir" seru Baekhyun heboh.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kita makan di tempat biasa saja ne, karena kerja keras kalian, mari kita pesan makanan sepuasnya" ajak sang leader EXO-Suho.

"Bolehkah aku pulang terlebih dahulu? Sepertinya aku merasa tidak enak badan" ujar Sehun. Semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sehun-ah gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menempelkan tangannya di kening Sehun dan itu membuatnya harus sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya karena tinggi badan mereka yang sangat jelas berbeda.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya ingin beristirahat" ujar Sehun. Ia tersenyum berusaha untuk tidak membuat member lain mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, kau akan diantar" ujar Suho.

"Gomawo Hyung" ujar Sehun. Dan dengan itu Sehun terlebih dahulu pulang ke dorm EXO.

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

Sehun PoV

Sesampainya di dorm aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Aku bahkan tak berniat untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Pikiranku kacau, tiap kali kami tampil itu hanya akan membuatku sesak. Sesak karena aku begitu merindukan sosok itu.

"Sial" gerutuku. Aku merubah posisi tidurku, kemudian membawa guling dan kusimpan di atas kepalaku. Aku mencoba untuk tak mendengar apapun, aku memejamkan mataku, aku ingin cepat tidur, aku tak ingin dihantui oleh sosoknya yang begitu kurindukan. Namun sial, otakku mengkhianatiku. Di saat aku menutup mata, sosoknya lah yang pertama kali terbayang di benakku.

"Tolong, aku ingin tidur" gumamku. Aku lelah, berapa lama lagi aku harus tersiksa seperti ini? Seharusnya sejak dulu aku tidak bergantung padanya, seharusnya sejak dulu aku bisa lepas darinya. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku tak terpikat olehnya. Inilah alasan mengapa manusia adalah makhluk yang menyusahkan. Karena semakin dalam mereka terlibat, semakin berat beban ikatan yang terjalin. Aku mengerti itu, dan aku sadar seharusnya sejak dulu aku tidak terlibat terlalu dalam. Sekarang saat ia meninggalkanku, aku merasa tersiksa. Bagai doraemon yang kehilangan kantung ajaibnya, bagai lebah yang kehilangan madunya, bagai surat yang kehilangan perangkonya. Ya, kini seorang Oh Sehun telah kehilangan Luhannya.

TES

Tak terasa air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku.

"Sial, sial, sial" rutukku. Jangan salahkan diriku yang terlalu cengeng karena ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Tidurlah Oh Sehun dan lupakan semuanya" aku mengucap mantra yang biasanya ampuh untuk membuatku tertidur. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian kesadaranku hilang dan aku tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Sehunnie, Sehunnie" seseorang memanggilku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Kantuk masih terasa olehku, karena itu aku berusaha tak menanggapi orang yang sepertinya mencoba untuk membangunkanku.

"Sehunnie~ Irreona Palli~" ujarnya dan kini tepukannya di pipiku semakin keras. Aku merutuk dalam hati.

"YAK OH SEHUN!" akhirnya orang tersebut berteriak, tepat di dekat telingaku. Membuatku terkaget dan langsung membuka mataku.

"Aish, waeyo? Kenapa kau membangunkanku? Aku masih mengantuk Luhannie hyung!" ya, orang yang telah membangunkanku adalah Luhan, orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan sudah lama meninggalkanku dan EXO untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya China. Dia malah berkarir di sana tanpa tahu bahwa aku hampir mati karena sangat merindukannya. Tunggu..

"LUHANNIE HYUNG?" teriakku. Dan sekarang dia yang sepertinya terkaget karena mendengar teriakan dariku.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku Sehunnie, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? telingaku sakit" ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap telinganya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku mungkin sudah gila" gumamku. Kenapa sosoknya yang biasanya hanya ada di dalam benakku malah muncul tiba-tiba dihadapanku? Aku mungkin sudah benar-benar gila. Karena terlalu merindukannya aku jadi seperti ini. Aku menatap sosoknya dengan lekat. Yang ditatap hanya terlihat kebingungan melihatku menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Bahkan suaranya terasa nyata" ujarku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi, dan kembali memejamkan mataku. aku harus kembali tidur agar tidak sakit jiwa.

"Yak, aku kesini dan kau malah akan kembali tertidur?" tanya Luhan. Aku kembali membuka mataku.

"Hei kau! Aku tahu kau tak nyata, jadi jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur!" ujarku menunjuk tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Apa kau mulai tak waras Sehunnie?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku mulai tak waras, karena itu jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin kembali normal! Pergi sana bayangan sialan, aku tak ingin di ganggu olehmu!" ujarku galak.

PLAK

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat di kepalaku.

"Aww" dan aku mengaduh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bayangan? Kau pikir aku hanya bayangan? Kau pikir aku tak asli?" tanyanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurku dan kini terduduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan.

"Jadi..maksudmu..kau..nyata?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Perlu kubuktikan sekali lagi bahwa aku nyata eoh?" tanyanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan bergaya seperti akan memukulku.

"Tu..tunggu!" ujarku. Dia menghela napas.

"Bukankah kau mengaduh saat kupukul? Berarti aku nyata pabbo!" ujarnya. Dan ucapannya baru menyadarkanku.

'Ah benar juga ya' batinku. Hening sejenak.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa kesini?" tanyaku.

"Aku memakai mobil, aku kira password dorm sudah diganti makanya aku memencet bel. Namun karena tak ada orang yang membuka aku mencoba dengan password yang lama, karena belum diganti aku pun bisa masuk ke sini" ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu aku rindukan. Ah benar, dia benar-benar nyata. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam sejenak, menatapku cukup lama.

"Aku.. Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu" ujarnya, kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum. Jika begini tak usah sungkan lagi bukan? Aku segera memeluknya. Kurasakan tubunya sedikit menegang saat kupeluk. Namun tak lama kemudian ia membalas pelukanku.

"Aku juga sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Kupikir aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu" ujarku dan terdengar kekehan dari mulutnya. Hei, aku serius mengucapkan itu tahu! Aku serius hampir gila karena merindukanmu!

"Aku ke sini untuk menebus dosa karena telah meninggalkanmu" ujarnya. Aku mengernyitkan keningku heran, kemudian aku melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Ayo pergi, aku benar-benar akan mnebus dosaku" ujarnya seraya tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Pergi kemana?- Hei tunggu aku harus siap-siap lebih dulu" ujarku, belum sempat aku mendapatkan jawaban ia malah langsung menarikku dari tempat tidur.

"Sudahlah begitu pun kau sudah tampan tak usah siap-siap lagi" ujarnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Saat ia menarikku segera kubawa jaket yang tersampir di atas kursi dan memakainya.

"Aku memang tampan, sayang kau malah meninggalkan orang setampan aku!" cibirku dan dia hanya tertawa.

"Karena itulah sekarang aku di sini untuk menebus dosaku. Kau jangan bawel! Diam dan ikuti saja aku" ujarnya dan kembali menarik tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum mengikuti keinginannya.

Ini bagaikan mimpi. Siapa sangka saat aku merasa hampir mati karena merindukannya ia malah muncul dihadapanku. Tunggu, kalaupun ini hanya mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dulu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan moment indah ini.

Luhannie Hyung terus menyeretku menuju mobil yang entah mobil siapa itu yang ia bawa. Ia menyuruhku masuk dan duduk di kursi depan, sedangkan ia duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" dan dengan begitu iapun melajukan mobilnya.

Aku melihat jalanan dengan lampu berwarna-warni. Jalanan masih lumayan ramai, Seoul memang kota besar, jadi tidak heran jika malam-malam begini masih banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Tunggu, memang sekarang pukul berapa ya? Aku segera mengecek ponselku kulihat sekarang pukul 00.30, tadi aku baru sampai di dorm sekitar pukul 23.30 yang artinya tadi aku baru tidur sebentar.

Kulihat Luhan hyung sangat serius menyetir. Aku penasaran sebenarnya dia akan membawaku kemana ya?

Setelah beberapa lama, aku tak sadar bahwa ternyata aku tertidur saat di perjalanan. Luhan hyung kembali membangunkanku. Dan ternyata kita sudah sampai. Aku mengucek mataku dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku. Luhan hyung terkekeh melihatku. Kemudian Luhan hyung membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Aku mengikutinya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

'Ini dimana?' pikirku. Luhan hyung berjalan dan aku mengikutinya. Dan seketika mataku membulat

"Woaaaa" ujarku girang. Sepertinya sekarang aku sedang berada di atas bukit, dan pemandangan kota persis terlihat dari sini. Sangat indah, benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku diajak ke sini oleh teman-temanku, dan aku sangat takjub dengan pemandangan ini, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan memperlihatkan kepadamu pemandangan ini. maka dari itu aku mengajakmu ke sini, indah bukan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, benar ini sangat indah.

"Maaf, maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa Sehunnie" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh padanya, terlihat raut wajah penuh sesal terpampang di wajahnya.

"Maaf jika kau berpikir bahwa aku mengkhianatimu, aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi aku, aku-" Luhan hyung terlihat sangat tertekan. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menderita seperti itu,

"Gwenchana hyung, aku mengerti" ujarku menenangkannya.

"Sini mendekat" ujarku seraya melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia menurut kemudian mendekatiku. Sebelum ia benar-benar dekat denganku aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Hei apa yang kau-"

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, aku tak dapat menahan diri" ucapannya terpotong oleh ucapanku.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi jangan terlalu erat aku sesak napas, lepaskan dulu sebentar, aku ingin membenarkan posisi dulu" ujarnya.

"Enak saja, aku sudah benar-benar hampir mati karena merindukanmu, sekarang kau ada di sini aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi, ugh aku sesak Sehunnie" aku menyerah, kemudian aku menuruti perintahnya untuk melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Memang pelukan tadi seperti pemekasaan sih, tapi itu karena aku benar-benar merindukannya. Kemudian ia memelukku, menyamankan diri di pelukanku. Aku kembali memeluknya.

"Lihat, bukankah begini lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimanapun sama saja, hehe" aku terkekeh. Kemudian kami saling berpelukan cukup lama.

"Ah energiku terpenuhi sekarang" ujarku dan terdengar kekehan dari mulutnya.

"Hyung aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"Aku tahu, kau ini bawel sekali, berapa kali kau mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Itu karena aku benar-benar merindukanmu" kemudian kurasakan ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Sama di sini" jawabnya dan aku tersenyum. Di saat seperti ini aku benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti, agar aku bisa memeluknya lebih lama lagi.

Namun itu hanya harapan yang hampa belaka, sebab waktu tidak mungkin berhenti. Luhan Hyung melepas pelukannya sedangkan tanganku masih betah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kubilang aku akan menebus dosa bukan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Bukankah dengan membawaku ke sini adalah sebuah penebusan dosa?" tanyaku. Sekarang gilirannya yang mengangguk.

"Tapi itu belum cukup" ujarnya. Aku mengernyit heran,

"Maksudmu?"

"Sini menunduk" ujarnya, aku menurut dan kemudian

CUP

Ia mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak itu kan?" tanyanya. Aku menatap matanya, ia tersenyum malu. Ah aku mengerti maksudnya. Kemudian aku menyeringai.

"Jangan berwajah mesum begitu, aku hanya ingin-"

"Menciumku kan? Aku mengerti, sini kucium" ujarku mendekatkan wajahku.

"Jangan salah paham aku hanya ingin menebus dosa" ujarnya. Aih Luhannie Hyung memang sangat manis.

"Ya, ya, ya, anggaplah ini penebusan dosa, jadi tak apa kan?" tanyaku, aku semakin menunduk mendekati wajahnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Ia mengangguk kemudian menutup matanya. Sekarang aku tak sungkan lagi, kemudian aku juga menutup mataku saat bibir kami saling berjalin satu sama lain, dan saling menawarkan sebuah kemanisan nektar.

Luhan hyung dan aku berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai-sampai pikiranku menjadi kosong. Kami sudah lama tidak berciuman. Ciuman Luhan hyung masih semenyenangkan dulu. Sama sepertiku dia juga tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Dia merasakan perlahan-lahan hasrat kerinduan besar melalui ujung bibirku. Dan aku menggunakan lidahku untuk mengaduk semua memori indah itu. Masing-masing dari kami saling mengekspresikan perasaan kami melalui lidah kami sendiri, untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum dia menggigit bibirku dengan lembut beberapa kali menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Aku tersenyum ditengah ciuman kami, kemudian aku menarik diriku dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau masih pencium yang hebat, aku sungguh senang" ujarku seraya menarik dirinya kembali dalam pelukanku.

"Te-tentu saja" ujarnya. Dan dia memang tak berubah masih saja sombong dan tak mau kalah. Tapi itulah sisi dirinya yang paling manis. Kemudian aku melepaskannya, lalu mencium dahinya dan kemudian aku memberikan ciuman besar di pipinya.

'Ah aku sangat merindukannya' batinku. Entah berapa lama kami saling menyalurkan rasa rindu. Hingga aku tak ingat lagi, kapan malam jadi semakin dingin. Semuanya samar-samar dan akhirnya aku tak ingat, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Bangun kau pemalas!" sebuah suara mengganggu indera pendengaranku. Aku membuka mataku dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku. Setelah itu aku terbangun dan mengucek mataku. Saat aku sadar aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan mataku berakhir di wajah kumalnya kkamjong.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aih kenapa pagiku sangat tidak menyenangkan sih? Wajah yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah kumalmu" ujarku malas.

PLAK

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepalaku.

"Pagi? Kau pikir ini pukul berapa eoh?" tanyanya. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah jam yang berada di atas nakas. Sekarang pukul 11 siang. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tertidur cukup lama.

"Kau mencari siapa tadi?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Cepat makan, jika tidak kau bisa mati" ujarnya yang dijawab oleh acungan jari tengahku. Hei Kim Jongin, aku tidak mau mati dulu, setidaknya aku akan mati setelah kau mati!

Si kkamjong kemudian keluar dari kamar. Aku mengucek sekali lagi mataku.

'Ah ternyata memang hanya mimpi' batinku. Ya, bayangan Luhan Hyung menemuiku, mengajakku ke atas bukit, menciumku untuk menebus dosanya. Itu semua memang hanya sebuah mimpi indah. Aku tersenyum pahit.

Drrt drrt drrt

Ponselku bergetar, tanpa aku lihat siapa yang meneleponku pagi-pagi begini, ah mungkin ini sudah siang ya, aku langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobbosaeyo" ujarku.

"Sehunnie, malam tadi aku terburu-buru, hingga aku lupa aku tidak mengembalikan jaketmu yang kau pinjamkan padaku. Maaf, penerbangan ke China sebentar lagi, jaketmu akan kukembalikan jika kita bertemu lagi. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau. Kau tahu, aku juga tak bisa lama-lama bertahan dengan tidak mendengar suaramu" Aku langsung menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Luhannie Hyung" panggilku.

"Ya?" Aku langsung tersenyum. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Lihat kan? Aku sungguh cengeng jika sudah menyangkut masalah Luhan Hyung.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu" ujarku. Hening sejenak.

"A-aku juga" jawabnya.

"Kau juga? Kau juga kenapa?" tanyaku.

"A-aku juga, me-mencin-ah sudahlah, kau mempermainkaku!" ujarnya dan aku terkekeh mendengar gerutuannya. Dia memang manis.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi" ujarku.

"Iya, iya, aku kan sudah menebus dosaku. Kau tahu Korea dan China tidak terlalu jauh, dan sudah kukatakan kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau. Masa kau tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan khawatir lagi. Kau tahu Sehunnie, tak usah peduli apa yang dikatakan orang. Asal kau dan aku sama-sama tahu apa arti satu sama lain. Dan kau tahu bahwa kau sangat berharga untukku begitupun sebaliknya. Walaupun kita jauh, kuyakin kita akan baik-baik saja" ucapannya begitu membuatku tersentuh. Ya, tidak usah peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain,karena hanya kami berdua yang tahu.

"Gomawo Hyung" ujarku.

"Kalau begitu sudah ya, aku nanti akan menghubungiku jika sudah sampai di China, annyeong"

"Tunggu Hyung"

terlambat, Luhan Hyung sudah menutup teleponnya. Aku melihat layar ponsel kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Ah ternyata tadi malam bukan mimpi, tapi bagaimana caranya aku pulang ya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak ingat? Ah sudahlah" Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar.

"Lihat-lihat, apakah sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja?" ujar Baekhyun hyung.

"Pastinya dia baik-baik saja setelah bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung" timpal Kyungsoo hyung.

"Aku heran, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dia malah menyusahkan Luhan Hyung dengan membiarkan Luhan Hyung menggendongnya hingga menidurkannya di kamar, aigoo namja macam apa kau ini?" cibir Kai. Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu?

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tertidur, bagaikan anak kecil yang diantar oleh kakaknya, Luhan Hyung menggendongmu hingga menidurkanmu di ranjang. Kau benar-benar tega melakukan itu kepada Luhan Hyung" ujar Chanyeol Hyung. Aku membulatkan mataku. Jadi aku membuatnya menggendongku? Oh my, aku merasa sangat buruk.

"Mereka bohong, kata Luhan hyung kau pingsang karena kedinginan, kau sih sok jagoan memberikan jaketmu pada Luhan hyung, sudah tahu kau sedang tidak enak badan, eh malah sok jagoan, jadi mau tak mau Luhan Hyung menggendongmu" ujar Suho hyung. Aku? Pingsan? Ah pantas saja aku tak ingat lagi apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sekarang kau sudah baikan?" tanya Suho hyung.

"Jelaslah, dia tidur berapa lama seperti kerbau dan susah untuk dibangunkan" cibir Kai. Aku langsung melemparkan bantal sofa pada orang kurang ajar itu. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa. Aku merengut.

"Ayo sarapan dulu" ujar Kyungsoo hyung.

"Ini sih bukan sarapan, tapi makan siang, sudah pukul berapa ini?" Si kkamjong itu tak ada habisnya mengolokku. Tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Aku hanya makan dengan diam.

Yah, setidaknya kejadian tadi malam bukanlah mimpi belaka. Dan aku percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan hyung. Tak peduli apa yang orang pikirkan, asal kami sama-sama tahu. Bahwa aku berharga untuk Luhan hyung begitupun sebaliknya. Aku belajar satu hal, bahwa berpisah dengannya membuat kerinduan semakin meraja, bukan membiarkan seisi hati dipenuhi rasa curiga. Aku mencintai Luhan hyung, dan mengetahui Luhan hyung juga mencintaiku, itu cukup untukku. Walaupun kami berjauhan, aku tak akan khawatir lagi. Karena kerinduan adalah isyarat bahwa hatimu ada cinta yang tersirat. Luhan hyung merindukanku, berarti dia mencintaiku. Ya, itu cukup untukku. Karena cinta tidak serta merta terwujud dalam manisnya kata-kata, tapi ia menyatu dalam lembutnya pemahaman sikap dalam dua hati. Dalam hal ini hatiku dan hatinya.

Saranghae Luhannie hyung.

 **END**

* * *

Jadi ceritanya saya sedang baper pemirsah u,u  
Saya kangen HunHan  
Jadilah saya buat ni SF  
Maaf jika mengecewakan  
Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran  
Yang sudah baca tolong tinggalkan jejak ne, reviewnya jangan lupa.  
Yosh review jusaeyo~  
*TebarSenyumnyaHunHan ^o^/


End file.
